A Magician's Love
by White Shade
Summary: A story about the Dark Magician, and the favor he asks of Yugi. One shot. First Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic.


**A/N: This is my first Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic. I am a fan of the original and only the original! It's the best one.**

The Dark Magician was summoned by the pharaoh for this duel. After he dealt the final blow, the pharaoh was about to put him back, when his monster spoke to him...rather, his magician.

"Master," he said, turning to Yugi, who was now out in the world. The pharaoh had already gone back into the millennium puzzle.

"Um, yes?" Yugi asked.

"If it's not too much to ask, would you mind keeping me out for a while?" the Dark Magician asked. Yugi didn't know how to respond to this, for something like this had never happened to him before. He consulted with the pharaoh about this.

"Don't worry, he's a magician, what could he possibly do?" the pharaoh asked. "He's one of our most faithful servants."

"Alright, if you're sure," Yugi said. Then, he turned to his Dark Magician.

"Yeah, sure you can stay out...if you want to," Yugi said. "But only for a while. I have to put you back sometime."

"Thank you, Master," the Dark Magician said gratefully.

Yugi took the Dark Magician home with him, while everyone who passed him stared at the Dark Magician. It was unusual for a monster to be walking alone side it's master. Yugi's grandfather wasn't too excited about having the Dark Magician out and about either.

"Yugi! Why is your Dark Magician out of its card?" his grandpa asked.

"Well, he asked if he could come out, so...I let him," Yugi said. "What harm can he do, Grandpa?"

"I hope none," Yugi's grandfather said warily.

"I promise I will not cause chaos," the Dark Magician said, making the old man gasp and almost have a heart attack.

"You can talk?" Yugi's grandpa exclaimed.

"Um, I may have forgotten to tell you that," Yugi said.

"Why is everyone so surprised?" the Dark Magician asked, shrugging his shoulders.

"Just...keep him in your room," Yugi's grandpa told him. Yugi nodded and the two headed upstairs where the pharaoh was also out of the puzzle. Yugi had always let the pharaoh out in his room.

* * *

><p>"You would not believe how dull and stuffy it can get inside that thing," Atem said to the Dark Magician.<p>

"Try staying within the boundaries of a card," the Dark Magician said, one eyebrow lifted. The pharaoh smirked.

"Why did you want to be let out anyway?" Yugi asked. The pharaoh also looked at the Dark Magician, having that same question on his mind.

The spellcaster looked to the floor first, not sure if he should tell them the entire story. He decided against this, but he did owe them an explanation. After all, how often does a card speak to its master?

"Well, to say the truth, I was hoping you would also summon the Dark Magician Girl in that duel of yours," the Dark Magician said to the pharaoh and Yugi. "I wouldn't have requested such a thing if you had."

"Oh!" Yugi said, taking out his deck and duel disk. "I can if you want me to."

"You are a very relaxed master," the Dark Magician inquired. Yugi looked at the pharaoh.

"Well," Atem said. "Don't expect this too often. I'm let out too, but we have to stay inside this room. Naturally, if you were a Blue Eyes White Dragon, you'd have been sent back immediately."

Yugi summoned the Dark Magician Girl who looked around a little confused because there was no battle, but then she remembered what the Dark Magician had promised her...

"Ah!" she exclaimed. "I'm out of the card...and there's no...battle!"

"The Dark Magician wanted me to let you out," Yugi explained. "So I did, now why do you two want to be let out?"

"We must exchange a few words," the Dark Magician told them. There was a long silent moment between all of them for a little while.

"Are you implying that we leave?" Yugi asked finally. The Dark Magician nodded.

"If it's not too much to ask," the Dark Magician said.

"Hmmm...don't mess up the room, don't run away, and be quick about it," Yugi said, and the Pharaoh looked at him in shock.

"You mean you're actually letting him do this?" Atem asked.

"Well...he's been one of my better cards and one of the loyalist. He's been good to me, Pharaoh. One of my best, so I think this is something I can do for him. I don't mind at all," Yugi said. The pharaoh was obviously worried about this, but he had to trust Yugi.

They left the room, staying outside the door just in case. Neither of them made a sound.

* * *

><p>"Oh wow! I can't believe it! I never thought this could happen," the Dark Magician Girl said.<p>

"We have to be quick, like the master said. Please, sit down," the Dark Magician said.

They sat on Yugi's bed and the two looked at each other. The last time both of them were on the field, the magicians had telepathically spoken to each other. After all, they were magicians and they had _some_ time to talk, especially when the duels were casual.

"What was it you wanted to tell me?" the Dark Magician Girl asked. "You promised me you'd tell me but that you couldn't say it over magic. You wanted it to be in person."

"I did," the Dark Magician confirmed. "You know, we've had some pretty interesting conversations, and I wish I could see you in a different light. Not in the light of battle, but as a magician. I know I never could, for that is beyond reason, and it is fortunate we were let out in the first place..."

"Dark Magician, what are you saying?" she asked, her face slightly turning pink.

"I am saying...I like you, Dark Magician Girl," the Dark Magician said. "I do not know if this is possible, but I am sure of it. I really like you. I sense this connection between us, and not just because we are magicians and can combine together on the field. I mean, when I speak to you...I feel like I could destroy any monster on that field, even though I really cannot. Still, I feel like I can. You are encouraging to me and I don't feel as...alone on the field when you are there too."

Yugi almost gasped, but the pharaoh silenced him with gestures, and just in time too. They both were amazed at what the Dark Magician had said just now. Yugi had no idea that his monsters could connect on the field while in play. Or that the magicians could communicate with each other and already had without him hearing anything!

"Oooh," the Dark Magician Girl responded. "well, I like you too. I think you are an interesting magician and our master has had you longer than he has me, so you've always had interesting stories to tell! I find I like it better when you are on the field with me too!"

"Really?" the Dark Magician asked in surprise.

"Well, yeah!" she exclaimed. "I mean, I have confidence in myself and all, but I feel really sad when you disappear before my eyes all of a sudden on the field! Cuz then I have no one to talk to and I have to be stronger."

"And I hate leaving you on the field alone, but the mater has a plan and we help him win the duel, so that's all that matters. I don't want his dueling strategies to change just because of my feelings toward you. That's why I had them step out," the Dark Magician said. "I just...wanted to let you know that...I love you, Dark Magician Girl."

Her face lit up and she looked extremely happy at his last comment.

"I love you too!" she said, trying to keep her voice down this time, but no matter what, the two outside the door heard every word.

The two of them hugged for the first time, having contact with each other besides the battlefield. The Dark Magician treasured these moments he had outside the card, for he knew he'd be in it for the rest of his life. He was lucky to be let out, and he wasn't going to waste any time. He inhaled the Dark Magician Girl's scent and touched her golden hair, which he found to be softer than he thought.

She put her scepter down on the bed so she could give him a full hug. After they let each other go, the Dark Magician looked deeply into her eyes. He leaned in closer until their noses touched. She met him in the middle where their lips touched for the first, and probably last, time. They held their kiss for minutes, not wanting to let go.

Yugi knocked on the door, being polite, and they released.

"Come in," the Dark Magician said, and Yugi opened the door with the pharaoh.

"Are you done?" Atem asked.

The two magicians looked at each other.

"I think we covered it," the Dark Magician Girl said, and the Dark Magician nodded in agreement.

Yugi told them it was time to go back into the cards now, and they agreed to this. He _was_ their master. But, the Dark Magician Girl would never forget that day.

"Remember what they said, Yugi," Atem said. "don't change your dueling strategy just because they love each other."

Yugi nodded, but the next time he drew the Dark Magician, it was in a casual battle against Joey. He thought of that day when he let the Dark Magicians out. He never thought monsters could have such feelings but he also supposed that being magicians and all, they _could_ talk to each other. He didn't think many others could do such a thing. He purposely waited until he had both magicians in his hands, then he summoned them both close together. He say them exchange a glance, and then it was back to business. Yugi wondered what they were saying to each other, but he realized he'd never know. And for being a monster, the Dark Magician had a gentlemen's personality. He wanted to tell the Dark Magician Girl in person how he felt. That was pretty caring, Yugi thought.

The two magicians spoke to each other still.

_He might ask you attack first,_ the Dark Magician Girl said.

_He could combine us,_ the Dark Magician replied.

_Well, whatever he does, I'm sure glad I was able to be let out of that card, _she responded.

"Dark Magician," Yugi commanded. "Mystic Scepter Blast!"

_That's you, _she said.

The Dark Magician attacked and destroyed the monster of Joey's on the field. In the next turn, Yugi had to sacrifice both of them. As they prepared for the graveyard...

_I love you, _he told her telepathically for the last time in this duel, for even if Yugi used Monster Reborn, he could only bring one of them back.

_I love you too!_ she exclaimed in return.


End file.
